This invention relates to a game based broadly on oil well operation principles. The game apparatus includes a square game board having an imaginary oil well marked at the board central axis. Four printed courses (paths) extend diagonally along the board surface from the imaginary oil well toward corner areas of the board. Each corner area of the board is marked to designate an imaginary oil storage tank and an imaginary water storage tank.
The game can be played by two, three or four players. Each player has ownership of one corner of the game board, i.e. an oil storage tank and associated water storage tank. Each of the four diagonal courses on the board surface is adapted to receive therein a number of elongated pieces that simulate sections of a flow line. Terminal ends of these pieces are configured as male and female connectors adapted to interlock with connectors on the terminal ends of other pieces.
During the playing of the game each player rolls a die to acquire miniature simulated oil well tubing and pump rods. The simulated tubing and pump rods are exchanged for the aforementioned simulated flow line pieces, which can be used to establish an imaginary flow line between the well and each player's player station (oil storage tank and water storage tank), i.e. a tank battery.
After each player has established the necessary imaginary flow line he/she can roll another die to fill the two simulated storage tanks. The die can also be rolled to establish a selling price for oil accumulated in his/her oil storage tank, and to establish a dollar cost for the disposal of water accumulated in his/her water storage tank. The winner of the game is the person who has accumulated the most money in a predetermined time period, or the first person to accumulate a given amount of money.
The nature of the game will become clearer by referring to the following specification and attached drawing.